


Fight Me

by Well_Wisher



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: AngryTsundere!Jihoon, Cute, Fluff, Forever Alone Chan, I wonder if u can see my inadequate knowledge on the medical field?, JiHan, Jicheol, Jihoon has terrible lungs, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Nurse Seungcheol, Other SVT members are good friends who visit their grumpy smol Jihoon, Patient Jihoon, meanie, soonseok, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Wisher/pseuds/Well_Wisher
Summary: Jicheol oneshot based on an OTP prompt from tumblr.Jihoon didn't think that coughing copious amounts of blood and wheezing as his lungs lose their ability to function warenties his stay at the hospital for a MONTH, but he guessed that's just how the world works.But Choi Seungcheol though. Yeah, THAT is unfair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based from this tumblr OTP Prompt!:
> 
> My nurse came into the room to check on my vitals and I told him to fight me underneath a mountain of pillows. He moved my pillows and told me maybe later.
> 
> He came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me I started coughing and I couldn't breathe and he smiled and said that he won't fight me because he knows I'd win.
> 
> Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on the coffee from the gift shop under "fight me?"
> 
> Warning: Pottymouth delivered by our very own lil' cutie- (Woozi: You call me that again and I'll fucking cut you | Minmi: EEEPPP You're my ultimate bias you can't fight me! Afterall isn't there someone else you wouldn't mind... *cough* wrestling, with *wink**wink**eyelashfallsintotheeye**aggresivelyblinks**endsupcrying* ;) ;) ;') | Woozi: ... Shut up | Minmi: Awww you're blushinggg you absolute tsundere. Anyways on with the story!)

Jihoon doesn't know WHY he needed to be in this godforsaken, completely white, completely devoid of life, empty hospital room.

Well. Okay, actually he does know, as obvious from the string of cords attached to his body to the monitor and medical machinery in the room. His lungs are practically collapsing by themselves without the help of those- thinga majigs. But will he admit that he needed a little help with breathing- and in extention, actually being alive?

Hell no.

Jihoon could live by himself with no support JUST fine, thank you very much. Just like he did in the past 4 years since he left his home to live alone. And, really, so what if Jihoon had trouble climbing up a flight of stairs to his apparentment on the first floor? That's just him not exercising enough! And seriously, even if he DID cough copious amount of blood and couldn't exactly breathe for a full 30 seconds as the blood flowed into his lungs in his office chair, he had his inhaler and a trusty handkerchief by his side! That's gotta account for something!

Tsk, stupid Soonyoung, why'd you have to go all medical on me and call the peramatics. _Sure_ , I could've died that day, but seriously? I had a show to watch that evening! (Which coincidentally, was Greys Anatomy- and shushh. Don't look at me like that)

Which is why Jihoon is here now. In a hospital. Surrounded by many tubes to practically do what his lungs should be doing and damnit! Jihoon wants to go home and curl up on his bed and binge watch Games Of Thrones or some other, popular show. He doesn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe, his condition is actually pretty bad- well, bad enough to be supported by machinery that permits him to breathe. But Nope, Jihoon'd rather just. not.

Not to his parents, who worries too much for their baby (who's a fucking 22 year old- come'on, he's practically an adult, he could take care of himself, okay?)

Not to his doctor, and definitely NOT.

To his supermodel hunk of a nurse who, while being in the room with Jihoon for approximately 30 seconds, had adopted a constant handsome smile and broke into a charming laugh thrice. When all Jihoon did was glare and cough out a "fight me".

Because,

Seriously, how can such a man even exist? With those big eyes and sweet smile and dashing face and hot body aND DIMPLES. HE HAS REALLY FUCKING CUTE DIMPLES OKAY! AND HE'S CHARMING AND FUNNY TOO LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?

How can someone so perfect exist?? Isn't it written down somewhere on God's instruction manual on human-making, that having a nice, funny, and handsome, and fucking perfect specimen would be completely unfair to the rest of humanity? And such a specimine would have caused heartattacks and raised the standards bar so high Jihoon doesn't think anyone can jump over it.

Anyone except his fucking, really cute and really adorable, nurse, anyways.

Fucking Choi Seungcheol.

Just hearing the name makes Jihoon want to throttle something (probably due to the adrenaline rush he gets when his heart suddenly decides to mimick a hummingbird's wings)

And coincidetally, Seungcheol is usually the only thing in the room when the thumpings of the heart happens.

So it's not really Jihoon's fault, as he's stacked underneath a mountain of pillows, eyes bleary and heavy with sleep from the heat of the blanket and the constant ticks of the machine.

Seungcheol came in really really quietly. It was almost as if he didn't want to disturb Jihoon! Or cause noise that would grate the smaller one's ears, which showed in the way that Seungcheol carefully opened and closed door.

But that's presposterous. There's 'I'm-payed-to-be-silent-as-to-not-disturb-my-patients' kind of quiet, and then there's 'Cannot-in-under-any-circumstances-make-any-sound-as-it-will-bother-someone-I-care-about(-who's-also-sick-and-needs-my-help)'.

Jihoon doesn't want to think about which category Seungcheol falls into (but he's really really hoping it's the second option. You know, just cuz.)

But the first time Seungcheol and him were left alone, it was the start to all this "fighting" madness.

All Jihoon knew at that time was that Seungcheol was in the room, and they were alone, but Jihoon was too fucking sleepy to really think about what he's saying so he ended up blurting a "fight me!" underneath the pillows.

He may have also meeped queitly when Seungcheol huffed out a surprised laugh. Seungcheol replied that maybe they would later in a goodly manner after his initial shock, and he adjusted the pillows so that it's more comfortable for the sleepy grump (even though Jihoon knew he wasn't payed to do so at all).

And Jihoon... may have fallen a little in love because of that.

•••

The next day, when Jihoon woke up and remembered what had happened, he ended up in a coughing fit that alerted those nearby. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with his lungs? Jihoon cursed his unlucky self. A monitor to the left blinked to life, which was probably a signal for something.

So he's not exactly surprised when the door opens. It's WHO walked in that gets Jihoon.

A halo of light, a chorus of angels, and one fucking Choi Seungcheol with his fucking handsome face and his fucking cute concerned frown.

Jihoon- Jihoon was still coughing but now he wasn't sure if it was because of his lungs or the sharp inhale he took after witnessing his angel of a nurse walk through the door.

He motioned for water vaguely, and was pleasantly surprised that Seungcheol somehow understood his flailing arms. Seungcheol got the much needed drink from the cooler by the corner and gave it to a dying Jihoon with a small smile.

After drinking, Jihoon wheezed. He was just about to thank Seungcheol, maybe ask for a number since he was feeling brave or even a coffee date when Jihoon gets out. But one look at the handome nurse, and Jihoon's mind blanked out.

Seungcheol, who was wearing a fond smile on his face as he ruffled Jihoon's head like a parent would to a child. Seungcheol, who was really sweet and really caring, who was asking in such a deep honey tone if he was alright and Jihoon couldn't think, much less speak. Seungcheol who was fucking perfect and fucking real.

Jihoon lowkey wanted to cry.

Here Jihoon was, wearing unfashionable hospital clothes with awful, horible bed hair and pale icky skin, and hadn't eaten a decent meal in two days and is hungry- starving even.

And here was also Choi Seungcheol, with windswept hair, and doe eyes, and handsome smile, and just fucking perfect at 7am in the morning.

Unfair.

Absolutely unfair.

"Fight me-", Jihoon ended up coughing once more. Coughed so much he's wheezing in such an ugly manner and tears swelled up in his eyes. Seungcheol gave another fond smile, wiped his unshed tears, and grinned as he told Jihoon no.

The nerve. The absolute nerve of this guy. Jihoon could barely utter his complain due to his coughs, but he swore he would've raised hell.

Because what was that excuse? Can't fight me cuz I'd probably win? If you hadn't noticed, I'm a frail, short, baby adult who's seconds away from lung failure and who are you to say that I'd win in a fight against YOU- all muscle power and thunder thighs. This is not a joke! Fucking fight me!

Alas, Jihoon was too tired after his cough fest to properly shout at the nurse. Seungcheol must've noticed his drowsiness for he smiled his fond smile once again and fluffed up Jihoon's pillow, promising to get coffee or something later.

Jihoon mumbled out a weak, "noooo fight me", as he layed down comfortably, and Seungcheol laughed.

Jihoon was fast asleep when the nurse kissed his forhead.

•••

It had been a month. A month! 30 days of solitude and isolation!

Well. Okay, not to that extent.

People did visit Jihoon so it's not that he's super lonely. His parents came every day of the first week, and then once a week afterwards. Soonyoung, his... best friend (wow that's hard to swallow), also came and stayed for the first two days, and then twice a week afterwards during his breaks- or during the days Soonyoung didn't want to go to work. Honestly, it's a wonder how Soonyoung hadn't gotten fired yet.

He was also visited by Seungkwan and Hansol, colleages of his from his part-time job, once per two weeks. Seungkwan had bursted through the door, wailing as if Jihoon was on his death bed with Hansol trailing behind. They gossiped about what Jihoon had missed, and how their boss wasn't shocked at all at his predicament. Instead the old man had sighed, world-weary and resigned, and told the two to tell Jihoon he wasn't allowed to work at least a week after his discharge- which, Seungkwan had ranted, was an unfair treatment because when HE had been sick, the boss didn't even bat an eyelash and called him at 5 in the MORNING to remind him of his shift that day. Granted, Seungkwan wasn't dying or anything, but still, what a blantant show of favoritism! Next to him, Hansol shrugged and reeled his boyfriend in. He wished Jihoon for his health and they talked about his rap scene in the underground.

Then came Dino, the kid he had been tutoring since forever. During his visit, they would talk about school and how Dino's been holding up. Jihoon felt like a proud father Dino showed him his outstanding grade, because fuck it he has been raising this kid from childhood. Dino is his child. No one can say otherwise.

Minghao and Jun came by whenever they could, always with a different chinese dessert. They wished for Jihoon's health and promise to come by more often. Jihoon sighed happily, what did he do to deserve these two cute puppies? He promised to treat them once he got out. They're honestly so cute.

But Seokmin though.

Seokmin.

He once came at fucking midnight with his bright ass smile and his fucking dog- how he could even come in the room without being seen boggles Jihoon even until now.

Because 1. visiting hours ended three hours ago? (The nurses here were strict about these things) and 2. he brought a dog. This was a hospital. Pets aren't allowed.

But Seokmin did and they ended up talking the whole night because Seokmin is the kind of person that never gets tired and can in turn, energize someone else with just his presence. Jihoon didn't mind, it's one of the qualities he liked about Seokmin even though it's also very annoying. The dog was a plus too. So cute and cuddly, he reminded Jihoon of Seungcheol and therefore Jihoon cuddled it to death. Seokmin aww'd at the display, and promised to bring his neighbor's dog more often (Jihoon didn't have the energy to question that).

The next day, Mingyu and Wonwoo came in at a reasonable hour (thank god). Mingyu gave Jihoon his special chicken soup, and Jihoon felt something stirring inside him. It was probably hunger, with a touch of raw sentiment that caused tears to cascrade down thin cheeks. It was the first time in 2 weeks since Jihoon had tasted good quality food, and so without knowing he started crying. Safe to say, both Mingyu and Wonwoo got heartattacks at seeing their usually stone-cold friend show emotion, and they pressed the button at the side of the bed to alert the nurse.

Seungcheol frowned at the display, and promptly kicked Wonwoo and Mingyu out. Jihoon shook his head feverently. He had to work to convince Seungcheol that no, they weren't his bullies and no, they didn't mean to make him cry. They're honest to god gentle giants and Mingyu even brought him his special soup that he never dishes out to anyone else but his boyfriend and mother! Oh, and Wonwoo brought him a book to read while he's bedridden, which Jihoon was very grateful about.

When Seungcheol hesitated, Jihoon raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

"Fight me."

At that, Seungcheol quirked a smile and nodded. He let the two in and apologized, but since Jihoon's friends are very kind, they didn't mind. Hell They even pulled Seungcheol into the conversation. The four of them ended up talking for hours.

When Seungcheol was called in for aid by a passing doctor, Wonwoo and Mingyu stared at each other after the door closed and then at Jihoon, who leaned against the bed rest.

Mingyu tilted his head towards the door and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Wonwoo made a thumbs up.

At first, the meaning escaped Jihoon, but then the message hit him like a bus and he blushed.

He spluttered, NO, Seungcheol was not- He doesn't like- They're not-

Ughh...

Fuck off.

Mingyu and Wonwoo laughed, and promised they would visit later.

Jihoon only nodded and pouted.

Fucking Choi Seungcheol.

•••

When Joshua and Jeonghan came, Jihoon noticed something was... different. He didn't know if his eyes were playing a trick on him but...

Jeonghan kept fucking touching Seungcheol and it was getting on Jihoon's nerve!

They- they just met and now they're laughing at the corner, whispering at each other so that Jihoon can't hear them.

And what? What the hell?

Jeonghan-shi, you have a perfect gentlemanly boyfriend right here and you have the nerve to flirt so openly?

Okay maybe that wasn't flirting. They're just honestly talking. And Touching each other. Familiarly.

Maybe Jeonghan and Seungcheol knew each other before. Maybe it was during when Jeonghan sprained his ankle last summer or something, and they're the same age right? So they probably got to know each other and are pretty close.

But also Maybe, maybe, Seungcheol liked Jeonghan and didn't know Jeonghan was taken? After all, Josh and Jeonghan had been together for such a long time; they were way past their honeymoon stage. Hell if Jihoon didn't already know, he would also think that there was nothing but a brotherly bond between the two as well.

But at the same time it's obvious they was something more. They didn't need to constantly be near each other to know that they love each other very much.

Still, Jihoon pouted. Why are Jeonghan and Seungcheol so chummy all of a sudden??? Jisoo!!! Help!!!

And Joshua just laughed like it's a normal occurance for his boyfriend to be so- close! to another guy...

Jihoon huffed when Joshua and Jeonghan finally left. Okay yes, they did wish him for the best, and they did gift him with his laptop and headphones so he could Finally Do Something With His Time. Seriously he was about to be bored to Death. And Jeonghan even gave him a peck in the temple because that's just how sweet Jeonghan is.

After the couple left, a strange sort of atmosphere settled in the room, and Seungcheol looked visibly discomforted (with a hint of confusion that Jihoon pointedly ignored)

Jihoon turned his head away and busied himself with his laptop. When Seungcheol came closer, Jihoon glared coldy, and it froze Seungcheol in his steps. Seungcheol adopted a hurt expression before lifting his lips up in a small smile. Jihoon could see the pain and confusion in his eyes, but he didn't care.

No words were spoken. No "fight me"s nor excuses.

Seungcheol left the room and Jihoon groaned pathetically.

Why did his chest hurt so much?

•••

The next couple of days felt strained. Thankfully Soonyoung came again after the fourth day of the awkward tension. Seungcheol was already in the room, toying with the machinery, when Soonyoung slammed the door opened and beamed.

He flung himself to Jihoon and hugged the dear life out of the boy. Jihoon could barely understand the garble out of his best friend's mouth.

Something about being... discharged? In a few days?

Jihoon widened his eyes. Finally! He was about to leave this hell!

Almost a month of doing absolute nothing and now Jihoon can finally go back to doing all the things he liked! Which are also considered a waste of time but hey, it made him happy so he doesn't care.

A remote dropped suddenly, and the two tangled figures turned to the other presence in the room. Seungcheol looked positively stiff before he frowned at the display and left immediately. Jihoon tilted his head: What's wrong with him?

Soonyoung adopted a curious air before a chesmire smile stretched his face. He picked up the remote with a laugh and Jihoon frowned at the- if he's being honest- crazy display.

Now what was wrong with HIM?

Instead of explaining, Soonyoung waved it off and continued talking about the amazing news.

Jihoon was finally going to be discharged! Work was super boring without Jihoon's grumpiness and terrifying aura (that had even reduced their boss into tears). Soonyoung didn't think he could spend another day at work doing actually work, since Jihoon, his favorite dongsaeng (read: ultimate distraction) wasn't present to play with. Jihoon punched him in the arms and rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door hours later, and Seungcheol popped in with a frown. He muttered something about visiting hours ending before leaving once more. Jihoon sighed and a heavy feeling set in his stomach.

Did he do something wrong?

Soonyoung smiled again and promised he'd visit tomorrow. Before leaving, however, Soonyoung asked if Jihoon had any feelings towards the nurse.

Jihoon spluttered, o-of course not! Idiot!

And Soonyoung had the nerve to laugh as Jihoon's face quickly resembled a cherry tomato. It was at this time Seungcheol decided to come by again, and the nurse felt a strong dislike and irritation rising within his heart.

Soonyoung laughed and said cryptically that it'll all work out soon. Jihoon didn't believe him for a second and said so apethically, which roused another cackling in Soonyoung.

•••

You know, you'd think Jihoon would be used to this by now, but nope, he still thinks his best friend is lowkey insane.

Seungcheol looked like he didn't know if he should be amused or bitter at their banter.

And like with Jeonghan and Joshua's visit, a weird sort of tension stayed in the room after Soonyoung left. This time, however, Seungcheol sighed before attempting to start a conversation.

He commented faux casually on how Jihoon had a lot of friends, and Jihoon pouted. Was that suppose to be an insult or something? Of course I can have friends, it's not like I'm scary or anything- Oh wait.

But that doesn't matter. What matters is Jeonghan and how he's related to Seungcheol Who is Jeonghan to him?

To Jihoon's suprise, Seungcheol started laughing, and Jihoon flushed when he realized he had said that last bit out loud. Seungcheol waved his embarrassement away, and grined. He then talked about how he and Jeonghan were good buddies in high school to collage, and how he was the one to introduce Jeonghan to Joshua, the American exchange student in his class. They all kept in contact with each other but since the medical field was a bloody war scene, it had been a good while since they saw each other in person.

Seungcheol was surprised at how Jihoon knew the two, and Jihoon answered that they were next door neighbors in his apartment complex. He also started talking about how the two angels usually bring food over after the incident in which they found Jihoon sprawled on the floor in front of his apartment door, starving to almost death because he had been neck deep in shit such as trashy tv shows and music compositions to notice that he hadn't eaten for a good 36 hours.

Actual human angels, he swore.

Seungcheol laughed and shook his head. He joked that only one of then was an angel and that wasn't Jeonghan for sure. But Jihoon wouldn't budge, they literally were the nicest people he had the pleasure of meeting.

Anyways, the conversation flowed easily between them, and they ended up talking well into the night. They covered topics such as family, work, Soonyoung (though Jihoon wasn't sure WHY they even talked about him at all. Seungcheol was adament though, in knowing every single thing about Soonyoung. At first Jihoon was a bit dumbfounded, kinda jealous too, but then Seungcheol made a 180 flip and dropped the subject immediately once Jihoon told him Soonyoung had been going out with Seokmin for a good few months. Jihoon was still lowkey confused but he let it slide. He didn't want to talk about his best friend either).

Before they knew it, it was late enough to cause Jihoon to yawn in between his words. Seungcheol quirked up a gentle smile and told him to get some rest. The tension was almost nonexistant by now, and when Seungcheol went to close the lights, Jihoon coughed to get his attention.

"Fight me", Jihoon grinned. Seungcheol beamed and shook his head, before he closed the light.

He didn't say maybe later this time.

•••

Discharge day!

Jihoon stretched his arms and yawned. He knew he was let out today but he felt kind of... empty? Because even though he complained a lot about being in the godforsaken room, it had started to feel a lot like home. Well, Jihoon HAD stayed for almost a month there anyways.

That, and also Seungcheol Jihoon couldn't help but feel depressed thst he wasn't going to see the nurse again. They had gotten pretty close, and Jihoon was sure that he liked the guy a lot. But Jihoon is an awkward turtle, he couldn't ask for a date from a guy like Seungcheol!

Seungcheol was perfect! He's funny, charismatic, charming, kind, adorable, and so much more!

And Jihoon was short and stumpy and really grumpy before he had his share of coffee and scary and terrifying and so many flaws. Seungcheol will never go for a guy like him, Jihoon sighed pitifully.

The day passed by and Jihoon was officially outside of the hospital in his own comfortable clothes and his bag slung on one shoulder. Good news was, he gets to visit the hospital every month to follow up on his treatment. Bad news was, he gets to visit the hospital every month to follow up on his treatment. Ughh.

Also, Jihoon frowned as he looked around, he hadn't seen Seungcheol all day today. What the hell? Was he so insignificant to the other that he didn't even get a goodbye? Or worse... Was Jihoon actually just another patient in Seungcheol's eyes?

Jihoon felt his heart throb painfully and he closed his eyes.

That is, until a pair of arms sneaked around behind him and pulled him flush against a broad chest. Something was whispered in his ears before a coffee mug was shoved at him and his attacker fled back inside the hospital.

Jihoon could only see red ears and flushed neck, and a nurses's outfit when he turned his head. He looked down at the coffee mug, which he could now see was from the hella expensive gift shop in the hospital. There was words written in sparpue on the mug that read:

XXX-XXXXXXXX  
Fight me?:D

Well then, Jihoon grinned. Apparently he had seduced the man of his dreams with his drool and terrible lungs. Wow, who knew?

Jihoon whipped out his phone and texted the number immediately.

Because how dare he escaped! Like hell will Seungcheol initiate the fight but not see it through. Jihoon had been asking for this for weeks, and there was a really nice coffee shop across the street that he would like to fight in.

 **[To: Fucking Choi Seungcheol]**  
Fight me 1v1 at the coffee shop across the street tomorrow.

 **[From: Fucking Choi Seungcheol]**  
See you there~

•••

Jihoon sat perched on the window seat, sipping his coffee in his new coffee mug (He had to bully the employee to make coffee in his mug instead- but no one has to know that).

They promised to meet at 12:30.

It was 12:35.

His date was 5 minutes late. 'Or is he even showing?', Jihoon's mind unhelpfully supplied.

Jihoon cursed. Fucking Choi Seungcheol.

"You called?", a deep voice whispered in his ears. And there Seungcheol was, with his windswept hair and his perfect smile. He wasn't wearing the nurse's outfit, but a casual jeans and button up shirt. Safe to say he looked absolutely dashing. And hot. "Sorry I was late, nursing duties ended at 12 and I had to hurry to my apartment to get ready. That took a while because knowing you, I have to look extra good to top that cute ass. So yeah, sorry about that. Hope it wasn't a bother", Seungcheol smiled cheekily.

Jihoon faked an irritated huff, but the meaning went away with the smile stretching his face.

"Fucking fight me".

Fucking Choi Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh~ It wasn't until the end part, when I started writing Seungcheol's excuse to Woozi, that I noticed all the dialogue I've made so far were of "Fight me"s. LOL I thought of making Seungcheol's words into a narrative to stick with the only 'fight me' words, but I figured, well, since it's at the end, it's okay! And it's like a closing to the readers too, that finally there's actual dialogue lol
> 
> I'm currently in the makings of another oneshot (also based on an OTP prompt, so look out for that?)
> 
> And thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
